Dunia Satu Nada
by Ellena Weasley
Summary: Hidup dalam warna monokrom murni. Menunggu Sang Juliet membuka mata. Di bawah naungan bayang-bayang dunia, aku menanti. A Poet From Anpan Maniac. mind to RnR?


**Dunia Satu Nada**

 **Discalimer : Sorachi Hideaki**

 _ **Warnings: typos, OOCs (berusaha keras tetep on character, tapi iya enggaknya Readers-lah yang menentukan), missing part 2 tahun pasca Final Arc,**_ _ **Yamazaki centric**_ _ **, dan sedikit bumbu milik Genggai-san dan Kintoki**_

 _ **But,**_

 _ **I hope you like it, and…**_

 ** _Have a nice reading…._** **\\(^_^)/**

* * *

 **Fragmen 1**

Sekilas kutatap matanya dalam kerumunan.

Dalam ruang rindu yang hanya milik kita.

Walau digempur misil, bom dan anarki para penjajah,

Netra itu tetap sama,

Sehangat _ocha_ yang masih berkepul,

Tetap menyambutku dengan senyum,

Seakan tak pernah bosan menyambutku dalam diam

Dia, bunga hidupku, dalam kemalangan lahiriah ku

Dia, bunga bernama TAMA-SAN

Kata yang sama kubisikkan saat ia harus berbalik menunaikan tugasnya,

Tugas yang tak kuketahui akan merenggut ia selamanya dari hidupku.

Dalam naungan mega MERAH sang surya, ia melangkah meninggalkanku.

/

 **Fragmen II**

Kulihat ia terbaring diam,

Terpaku dalam pelukan AYAHNYA,

Dalam rundungan diam, tertitik bening,

Berlatar JINGGAnya ledakan rongsokan pasukan pembebas.

Dan dibawah bayangan, aku menangis,

Bukan karena kehilangannya,

Tapi karena tak sempat kuucapkan asa ku padanya.

Dan kini, tinggal lah hampa yang tergantung di ambang bibir.

/

 **Fragmen** **III**

Bunga itu tak layu,

Walau terhenyak kaku dalam balut kerangka besi,

Kau tetap bunga terindah yang pernah kutemui.

Netra mu mungkin semu,

Yang kini begitu nyata kesemuan itu,

Abadi dalam tatapanmu yang membeku

Jangan kau Tanya aku,

Aku hanya seonggok kerikil jalanan,

Yang hanya terdiam menatap terpaku.

Dalam senyap, seperti biasa, hanya pada sosokmu

Namun kini berbeda,

Karena aku tahu kerlingan mu saat ini takkan sampai,

Ah, bodohnya aku.

Jangankan menatap balik,

Kau saja masih berusaha bangun dari tidurmu, putriku.

Dan masih dari bawah bayang-bayang kelabu.

Kutitipkan baut panjang berpita KUNING pada gadis kecil yang menuju ke arahmu,

Teriring ucapan _sayonara_ , dariku yang meneninggalkanmu.

/

 **FRAGMEN IV**

Masih di tempat yang sama,

Aku dan bayangan ku masih teruju pada bidadari itu,

Yang hanya bergerak dalam kehampaan.

Dibawah naungan kokohnya tiang.

Di seberang mu yang masih duduk dikursi beroda itu.

Mendung sore ini tetap sama,

tetap denganmu yang memandang kosong

duduk berpangku tangan, menanti sebuah keajaiban.

Keajaiban ketika kau kembali bersuara, hidup berkerangka besi,

Yang tak tertandingi, walau karat melapisi.

Seiring dengan turunnya air mata sang langit,

Kubisikkan, _'aku pulang'_ lewat daun gugur

yang membelai rambut HIJAUmu dengan anggun.

Seakan aku yang meraba lembut surai tanpa cacat itu.

/

 **Fragmen V**

Siang itu, terik mentari menhujani bumi.

Tanpa ampun ia terangi yang fana di tengah hari

Pria berambut emas itu mendorong mu menjauh

Berteduh dari kejamnya sang surya yang angkuh

Walau diam tak bergerak,

kau butuh tempat dingin untuk merawat sirkuit tak hidupmu

kau tetap butuh tempat sembunyi dari lahapan hawa pengap nan panas ini.

Di bawah lagit BIRU, di balik topi jerami usang ini.

Aku masih menatapmu.

/

 **Fragmen VI**

Hidup transparan di tengah gemerlapnya hingar bingar dunia

Bagai Setitik noda dalam corak sutra sang penari kabaret

Sama sepertiku yang tak berarti dan tak terdeteksi.

Tak terendus atensi yang hidup.

Dianggapnya aku kerikil kecil yang terabaikan

Seperti si NILA yang samar di mata manusia,

Yang kehadiranya tak berarti dibanding sang biru dan ungu,

Ini lah aku, yang hidup dalam bayangan kota,

Yang hanya tersenyum dongkol saat kubiarkan si rambut emas berada di sisimu,

setia membawamu kesana kemari berkeliling kota.

/

 **Fragmen VII**

"Tama-san, Ayo masuk kedalam. Petang sudah hilang." Ujar Kintoki, seraya mendorong kursi roda Tama ke dalam bengkel gengai-san.

Sejenak ia terpaku pda buket lilac yang tergeletak di pangkuan Tama. Segerombolan bunga berwarna UNGU itu di bungkus manis. Kintoki meraih buket itu. Diperhatikannya plastic yang menyelubunginya, normal. Diciumnya bau bunga itu, barangkali ada bau lain yang mencurigakan, namun yang ia dapatkan hanya wangi lembut yang menguar dari buket itu.

Si kepala emas memutar kepala mencari sang pemberi buket cantik itu. Langit yang menggelap tak membantunya sama sekali. Dengan dengusan terakhir, ia melirik cepat kembali berkutat dengan si robot yang terkena hibernation mode itu, hingga ia temukan seberkas bayangan yang berdiri selurus tiang telepon di seberang bengkel using itu. Bayangan itu tak lebih dari sesosok bertopi jerami yang diam dan tak kentara namun tetap menatap ke arah kintoki berdiri.

Terdiam ia tatap sosok yang perlahan berbalik, seakan tahu penyamarannya terbongkar. Hilang ditelan malam. Sosok pemberi bunga pada Tama-san.

Dalam lirikan sekilas itu, kintoki tahu. Bahwa Tama masih punya orang yang menunggu nya kembali. Oarng yang masih hidup dalam tarian satu nada menunggu sang adinda kembali membuka mata. Nada monoton yang betalu-talu selama 2 tahun itu masih berderai lirih. Lirih, namun tak hilang gema itu ditellan waktu.

"Kuharap kau segera bangun, Nona Rongsokan. Ada Anjing Pemerintah yang masih setia menunggumu menyapanya lagi." Kintoki tersenyum, penuh harapan, menantikan betapa penuh tangis rindu pertemuan mereka berdua.

" _Lilac,_

 _bunga manis yang bergerumbul,_

 _menebarkan aroma perlambang rindu,_

 _manis nan menghanyutkan,_

 _membisikkan kata makna kehadirannya,_

 _Sang Cinta Pertama."_

FIN

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Terima kasih sudah sudi baca fic abal ini, wahai readers ane yang tercinta.**

 **Beginilah ketika ane mencoba bikin Poet Fic. Hambar? Maapkeun yap, baru pertama kali sih nge post beginian. Hehehe…**

 **Fic ini dibuat dengan dasar betapa menyedikannya si Anpan yang kehilangan Tama tanpa berkesempatan ketemu selama 2 tahun time skip. Nggak se** _ **Final Fantasi**_ **seperti yang ada di cerita gorilla sensei, namun setidaknya nulis ini bikin ane harus menyelami isi pikiran si stalker maniak anpan. Sempat baper juga, tapi akhirnya berhasil tamat, YEAAY!**

 **Oke sekian cuap-cuap saya, jangan lupa RnR yaaa…**

 **Sampai jupa di Fic lain,**

 **E. Weasley**


End file.
